unblemished
by Witch of Treats
Summary: It was difficult being the son of one of the richest aristocrats in the region - it just made people plot to hold you captive, expecting to gain considerable ransoms by doing so. It was difficult, and it just had to happen to him out of all people. / kyoutaku, one-shot, pirate AU.


okay as the 3rd chapter of_ i won't say i'm in love_ is in works, i'm going to go ahead and post this fic up. i don't think i ever did even though it's actually something i'm proud of?

so anyway, this is a pirate AU yeah. and i actually have a lot more planned for it - it ties a buncha other characters together, like the ones from chrono stone etc. i'd like to elaborate more on it one day!

but anyway enjoy this fic ^ q ^ feel free to listen to the song tetsukazu no sekai as you do, since that was my main inspiration.

* * *

Shindou Takuto paced around the too small, too cramped, too _unfit_ for someone of his status prison cell impatiently. Arms crossed, uncrossed, fists clenched, inhale, exhale, he was having a hard time fathoming the situation he was currently in. This day was supposed to go smoothly—he was to go visit his good friend for a horse riding session like usual, then make his way back home without any complications, but of course life decided to suddenly not go in his favor. Instead of sitting in his room and indulging in peaceful activities, he found himself locked up in this godforsaken place with droplets of dirty rainwater seeping from the ceiling and falling onto his face.

Irritation washes over him anew as the ship suddenly rocked violently and he almost lost his footing. Shindou grabbed onto the metal bars for support and may or may not have almost knocked his head against them in the process. Cursing under his breath he stood up straight again once the ship stopped shaking and wondered silently when this was all going to end.

"So how's the little rat feeling in his new home?"

Shindou whipped his head towards the source of the voice and scowled as he saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the door, smirking condescendingly at him. Said figure slowly walked towards the cell, and as sunlight wafted through the window to and bathed the other in it, Shindou could clearly make out captain Tsurugi Kyousuke's features. Deadly pale skin, piercing amber eyes as if belonging to a predatory animal rather than a human, tall stature and fairly toned body.

"Sorry, not up to your standards?" Tsurugi raised one thin eyebrow and continued in the same mocking voice. "Too used to your lavish bedrooms with canopy beds and other such things?"

"Cut to the chase, pirate." Shindou hissed out, grabbing the bars with both of his hands again and shaking them a bit. "What do you mean to accomplish by keeping me locked up in here? What do you _want_?"

Tsurugi hummed softly to himself. "I don't know little noble. Something tells me your family would pay a whole heap of money in exchange for you."

Shindou snorted. "You're the most wanted pirate in this region, notorious for being able to sneak through the tightest securities and get your filthy hands on the biggest treasures. And here you need to capture me in order to get your loot?"

"Oh, getting smart there aren't ya?" The pirate chuckled. "You wound me, maybe the real reason why I kidnapped you was because I wanted you all for myself?"

"Wh—"

Shindou's scowl deepened at that. Was the man playing with him? Because he was having none of that right now. Tsurugi just shook his head at that though and approached the bars, shoulder rising and left arm reaching to grab one. "You know…" He began. "A vicious scowl doesn't suit such a pretty face like yours." And before Shindou could so much as say something, a hand reached through the bars and grabbed his chin roughly, dragging him even closer. Tsurugi's neck bended, his face inching closer, so close Shindou could feel the other's hot breath mixed with the scent of rum. "Maybe you should smile instead, just for me."

Immediately, Shindou's wrist lashed out.

Tsurugi held his hand against the stinging crimson on his cheek. He broke out into a hoarse laugh. "Tenacious, I see. I like that."

"Get. Out." Shindou gritted his teeth, almost painfully.

"As you wish, princess."

With that, Tsurugi turned on his heel and made his way up, leaving Shindou in the cold prison cell alone again. The brunet leaned against the wall and slid down tiredly onto the floor as he let out a sigh.

His stay here was truly going to be a nightmare.


End file.
